onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/06
Current Edition: Book of Pine and Bamboo |-|30/06= 'Important Updates' 1. "Heian Prayer Temple" Event * Event duration: 6.30 after maintenance - 7.8 * During event, onmyouji can buy the items they need through the prayer temple, every item can be bought once per day, and refreshes the day after at 0:00, offerings will change every 3 days * For more details head to the Wishing Rack -> Event lantern -> Heian Prayer Temple 2. "Light of Ten Thousand Ryou" Event * Event duration: 7.1-7.15 * During event, completing all daily missions gives 1 "Tinder of Ryou", use it to light lanterns in the Wishing Rack -> Event lantern -> Light of Ten Thousand Ryou event page, at the same time as getting gold reward, can also increase glory of ryou's light. During event, when ryou's lights reach a certain milestone, all players in ryou can redeem even more gold rewards at end of event. * For more details, go to the event page 3. New IAPs * Beginner's Deluxe Gift Bag Available: 6.30 after maintenance Price: 6 tamashiidama Includes: Instantly gives: 50K gold, 3 blue daruma Daily for 7 days: 24 hr 50% experience up, 1 mysterious amulet, 50 stamina, 3-star Taiin kekkai card (16 hr); this IAP is permanent, every onmyouji is limited to buy once. * July Lucky Bag Available: 7.1-7.31 Price: 30 tamashiidama(br/) After buy gives: Moon's Riverbank avatar frame x1 Daily for 30 days: 20 beads, 1 red daruma, experience and gold 15% up 4. Added Rare Records Instance mechanism unlock condition: reach lvl 30. Designer perspective: These instances test players' shikigami training level and formations, we hope that new players would be able to smoothly pass other instances, then collect and raise the shikigami accordingly, and pass these instances as proof of strength. 5. Picture chat function added, chats in ryou and between friends can include pictures. Designer perspective: For these respective people to communicate more smoothly, we developed picture chat function, of course we also established a back-end checking mechanism to ensure that everyone will not be affected by bad images; in future we will expand to include more fanart emoji packs. Shikigami and Mitama Updates 1. Koi no Sei skill strengthening: :"Bubble Prison" has added functionality, while bubble prison persists the target's critical rate -20%. :Designer perspective: :Shikigami with 2 active skills easily fall into the problem of having one skill being used less, hoping that this strengthening will let Koi no Sei switch between support and control, adding more flexibility to the team and getting used more often. 2. Inugami skill strengthening: :"Protect" (added after awakening): :Inugami will protect the half of teammates with lower health (if 6 units in team, 3 will be protected), any attack to this teammates will result in Inugami's counterattack (if there are multiple Inugami on the field, only 1 retaliates), dealing 135% of Inugami's attack damage. :After revenge, Inugami will gain 30% of the target's attack, the added attack cannot exceed 210% of Inugami's base attack; until the end of Inugami's next turn. :(Inugami's base attack value is the stats from growth curve, and excludes the added stats from passive buffs of Mitama.) :Additionally, Inugami will release protection marks at beginning of round. :To standardise some rules, Inugami's counter will no longer trigger Maneki Neko. :"Chaotic Dance of the Heart's Sword": :Adjusted strength of the skill, raising 92% attackdamage to 108% attack damage. :Lowered the onibi cost from 3 to 2. :Damage decrease has been changed to -50% each time. :Designer perspective: :Inugami is a shikigami that everyone encounters early on, and should have more "protection" characteristics. Thus Inugami's protections ability and perimeter has been increased. :As a protector, Inugami also gains additional attack capabilities. 3. Mannendake skill adjustment: * "Sword in Flute" skill adjustment: 30% chance for ally to assist when Mannendake attacks. * "Bamboo Leaf Protection" skill adjustment: Effect will not disappear after trigger, continuing until next turn, at the same time it will no longer protect summoneed creatures, and counterattack will not trigger "Maneki Neko" Soul effect :Designer perspective: We think Mannendake is a shikigami that needs to cooperate with other shikigami, so strengthened his Bamboo Leaf Protection and normal attack. At the same time, the mechanism was standardised to no longer trigger ManekiNeko. 4. Fixed Hououka's normal attack "Phoenix Fire" crit chance debuff not disappear, after fixing it will last for 2 turns. 5. Strengthened transform effect: :Transform effect has been standardised to be undispellable, at the same time having passive sealing effect, on top of this the transform effect status effect icon has been changed. Affects: Enma's "Mitama Stealing", Enenra's "Scattered Confusion", Yamausagi's "Lucky Collar" and Komatsumaru's "Angry Aura". At the same time these shikigami's skill descriptions will be improved to note that effect cannot be dispelled and seals passives; :Designer perspective: :Before this, some transform effects could be dispelled while others cannot, so the rules aren't standardised, and the transform effect icon is hard to differentiate from dazed status. In this adjustment, we standardised whether if transform effects could be dispelled or not. 6. Soul adjustments * Shinjuu 4-set combo effect redo :Original effect: Heal effect for self +30% :Redo: When ally is healed, also gain shield with 25% healed amount, lasting for 1 turn :Designer perspective: :Shinjuu's original effect only cared for saving self, and was uncommonly used in the game, after discussion we redid the effect so that it is another option for healer's beside Juyou. Experience Improvements ''' # When automatically joining Tako, Nian, Gold, and Experience instances, phone will vibrate to notify, feature can be switched on and off in setting interface; # Improved Inugami's counterattack movement to be faster; # Strengthened the effect indicating that daruma can be redeemed after 4 incidents during Oumagatoki; # Close friend joining coop arena will get more ryou orders; # Store's Mysterious Shop added notice limit of inputs and number of refreshs; # Improved Hyakki Yakou invite list ordering: Prioritise recently invited player, then close friends and recently logged in players; # Improved some lines in story which had inappropriate and violent phrases; # Codex's "onmyouji" icon has been changed to Simplified Chinese, and battle summary page "victory" word has also been changed; # Hyakki Yakou's tutorial video has been improved to prevent players mistaking it for the actual interface; # Improved daruma descriptions, so that each's function is more clear: White daruma: Needs 1/2 exp to level up, is good fodder for star up. Red daruma: Provides large amount of exp, good for strengthening. Blue daruma: Provides huge amount of exp, good for strengthening. Black daruma: Good for strengthening, strengthened shikigami will have skill up. '''Problem Improvements # Fixed close friend support counter not refreshing the following day; # Fixed how tapping Tako on map can't be reached due to obstacles; # Fixed Hotarugusa skill "Healing Light" triggering Juyou Soul's 4-set combo effect won't display the icon; # Fixed how opening friend interface in instance then opening and closing elf will completely exit the instance. # Fixed the opening where Yaobikuni's name was spelled wrong. |-|23/06= ''' Book of Pine and Bamboo series of events 1. New Shikigami Information * Newly added SR shikigami Komatsumaru, can be obtained via: after 6.23 maintenance update, Youki Fuuin, Hyakki Yakou, Bounty Fuuin, and Meeting at Miyako Again events will provide Komatsumaru contract scroll shards, use 40 shards to summon Komatsumaru in the Shikigami Records 2. Komatsumaru Youki Instance * Clearing exploration instances gives opportunity to find Komatsumaru Youki Instance, where participation gives chance to obtain Komatsumaru shard * 6.24-6.30, everyday at 10:00~12:00, 18:00~20:00, opportunity to find Komatsumaru Youki instance after clearing exploration is raised 3. Event - Uncollected SSR Arrvies! * Event duration: 6.23 after maintenance - 6.29 * During event, the first summoned SSR shikigami is guaranteed to be one that you do not yet have * For those who've already collected all SSR, there is additional opportunity to share this achievement 4. Event - Establishing Affinity, Hyakki Yakou chances raised * Event duration: 6.23 after maintenance - 6.25 * During event, the first 3 hyakki yakou participations daily has higher chance to drop shikigami shards 5. Event - Meeting at Miyako Once More * Event duration: 6.23 after maintenance - 6.29 * During event, share the event page via WeChat for a 1 Current World Amulet reward * During event, active players can friend and bind to returning players for 1 Mysterious Amulet, can bind to at most 2 returning players. Every returning player can bind to 1 active player * Form a team with binded player for Soul, awakening, exploration, Tako, Nian, Youki Fuuin, experience youkai, and gold youkai instances for a reward from treasure chest, chest includes beads, 4 star music kekkai cards, and Komatsumaru shards as rewards 6. Benefit - Max Level Gift Bag * When onmyouji reaches lvl 60, corresponding notification will be displayed, this picture can be shared to WeChat/Weibo, if shared can get 1 5-star white daruma, and 10 Mysterious Amulets! * For lvl 60 players before 6.23 update maintenance, feature will trigger after logging in after update. 7. Benefit - Mysterious Amulet from completing dailies * Event duration: 6.24-6.29 * During event, complete daily missions to receive reward of 1 mysterious amulet. 8. Skin Shop New Items * Newly added Kachou Fuugetsu skin "Relaxing by Pond, Scent of Lotuses", costing 210 skin tickets * Newly added Mannendake skin "Broken Bamboo, Sound of Flute", costing 150 skin tickets 9. IAP Information * Goes on sale: 6.23 after maintenance - 6.29 * Gift bag includes: Special Price Soul Fortune Bag, has 3 current world amulets, 1 random Soul (6-star), 150 beads Special Price Bead Bag 1, has 700 beads, 1 white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 20K gold Special Price Bead Bag 2, has 2000 beads, 2 4-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 50K gold Special Price Bead Bag 3, has 4200 beads, 1 5-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 100K gold 10. New Area Information * 6.23 10:00 new all-platform area "Companionship and Long Feelings" will be opened, iOS/official Android/partnering Android platforms can all enter it, there will also be new area gathering rewards to be redeemed 11. New Bounty Fuuin Missions - Youkai Hint Bounty * Everyday upon refresh, there is low chance of Youkai Hint bounty, which requires onmyouji to go to current world, and scan a picture * Can invite friend to share mission progress 'Experience Improvements ' # The Guild ranking interface has request to join button, so onmyouji can directly request; # Fixed friend chat records where avatar frames have incorrect displays; # Improved chat list display, increasing size of avatars, adding input indicator in the text field; # Added blacklist function, dislikable people can be added into blacklist; # Adjusted problem on some phones where text field does not match inputted text resulting in text being partially cut off; # Improved 10 roll effect display and experience; # Improved Rank 8 Arena background which obscured some skills' special effects; # Oumagatoki Kiou battle end will not return players to courtyard, but to stay on world map; # Improved functionality of Oumagatoki map, decreasing instant crash and frame stuttering on some phones; # Improved close friend support notification, also fixing slow tallying of support counter; # Fixed the Village Oumagatoki where when it's not open, tapping on lantern displays wrong time. |-| 16/06 = '''Important Updates 1. New Area Gathering Announcement From 6.16 after maintenance - 6.23 10:00, new all-platform area "Companionship and Long Feelings" gathering will begin, enter the game's bottom left "New Area Gathering" button to open the interface and participate in the event, when total gathering numbers reach 100K/300K/500K/800K/1M, when new area comes online players creating new characters will get rich rewards, for more rules read the interface's detail description. Rewards are as follows: 100K: Mystery Amulet x1, AP x100 300K: Skin Ticket x100,Gold x5000 500K: Jade x100, 50% Exp buff (3 days) 800K: Mystery Amulet x2 (for 5 days) 1M: Red Daruma x3, White Daruma x2, Black Daruma x1, Yukionna Skin Moonlit Cherry x1 2. Shrine Update Duration: 6.16 after maintenance - 7.15 Details: Mannendake x1 (3500 ofuda per), 5-star white daruma x1 (1200 ofuda per), 4-star white daruma x2 (200 ofuda per), black daruma x1 (1500 ofuda per) 3. Personal and ryou single kekkai toppa failure has no cooldown and does not consume ticket; teams are unchanged; Designer perspective: We hope to reduce the negative experience from the cooldown mechanism so tht more people want to participate, at the same time, we promise to continue to improve this mechanism. 4. Added new member welcome feature, supports custom text and voice messages; Designer perspective: An Guild is a big family where everyone supports each other, we hope that new members have a welcome experience to be greeted by old members. 5. In battle when selecting target of skill, holding down on screen and swiping lets you change targets; Designer perspective: Many players gave feedback that they would accidentally choose the wrong target, so we provied a method to solve this controls issue. 6. Improved Altar system interface reset position after controls, will no longer return to top but stay at current position; Designer perspective: Usually after Altar controls are done, players want to keep checking and adding Soul, returning to the top interrupts the process. We've improved this so controls are more fluid. 7. The new "Android Experience Server" on 6.16 is the same version as "Preview Experience Server", non-official Android version players can login to experience; to raise progress of new players, all accounts on Android Experience Server has 7 days of 100% experience/gold buffs after character creation. Experience Improvements ''' 1. Several improvements made to Oumagatoki: '''Incident Discovery Portion: * Oumagatoki incident discovery end to extended to 22:00, entrance closure extended to 23:00. E.g. Exploring incidents 17:00~22:00; Entrance opening 17:00~23:00 * Oumagatoki secret letter incident question bank upgrade, adding in new secret letter questions. * Lowered AR face scanning bean toss incident chances of appearing. Boss Portion: * To address the far-off areas' issue of "it's hard to fight the boss", there is now chance for Mud Spider boss to appear outside of area of view. (minimize the map to search) * Raised gathering boss (rare and kiou) gold reward's gold to damage proportionality. (easier to gain gold in boss battle) * Kiou boss gold reward limit raised to 20K,, daily chance to challenge now 1 (ones found by self is not factored into count). * Raised kiou boss health (especially SSR kiou) so that more people can participate. * Current world kiou (personal) and kiou boss (gathering) now excludes SR shikigami already in Youki Fuuin. Designer perspective: After listening to the many feedback, the ryou office has decided to implement to following improvements. Further, in response to feedback about more PVE content, ryou office is also in intensive development. Sorry for the wait. Look forward to the near future where besides a deeply improved balance in Arena, a new Heian-kyou world filled with exploration and challenge will appear before everyone's eyes. 2. In battle, tap on the action bar on the right to change to ranking mode, in this mode the order of action of characters will not be obscured by each other to aid judgement. Designer perspective: Shikigami order often overlap so that players can't figure out the order, we hope to give a clearer visual of this battle element. 3. Improved Arena's judgement flag display effect, strengthening the flag buff display effect. 4. Improved Coop Arena option to invite passerby that was matched for battle. Designer perspective: We hope for those without set teams to be able to keep grouping with dependable passerby, lowering communication issues. 5. Deleted Soul 10th Floor youkai Ootengu's passive, to get rid of the added difficulty of doing battle in Soul 10 after Ootengu's skill adjustment. Designer perspective: We received a lot of player feedback, Ootengu's passive skill strengthening caused the cost of passing Soul 10 to raise significantly, so solely Soul 10's Ootengu were adjusted to improve farming experience. 6. Improved Inkai Gate ranking interface, player names were added under the portraits, raising discernability. 7. Improved volume of Kagura's voice after chapter 19. 8. Improved and lessened the Soul and shikigami data storage impact on machines. 9. Added limitation of not being able to switch support shikigami from friends within battle. 'Problem Improvements' # Fixed how information may still be received after censoring Nearby channel then logging in again. # Fixed how after coming online and receiving friend notification, clicking and entering will not show any new messages. # Improved fullscreen mode of Samsung S8 where there were some UI irregularities. 'Additional Announcement' # Fixed how Hannya was unable to seal Higanbana's passive "Scarlet Flower Clump" which produces shield. Designer perspective: Higanbana's shield is provided by active skill "Flower Sea of Blood" and passive skill "Scarlet Flower Clump", Hannya cannot seal "Flower Sea of Blood" which provides the shield, but should be able to seal "Scarlet Flower Clump" which provides the shield, in the 6.9 maintenance, we've fixed this problem, but didn't inform the players in the announcement, so this maintenance announcement has specially added note, we apologise for not announcing this in the announcement. |-| 09/06 = Important Updates 1. Celebrating the end of Current World High School Exams! Ryou Office has prepared 7 days of login gifts for characters level 15 and over. Will be distributed from 6.9-15 at 8 in evening. * 6.9 (Current World Amulet x1, Gold x100K) * 6.10 (Current World Amulet x1, 4-star white daruma x1) * 6.11 (Current World Amulet x1, Beads x100) * 6.12 (Current World Amulet x1, Blue Daruma x1) * 6.13 (Current World Amulet x1, Gold x100K) * 6.14 (Current World Amulet x1, White Daruma x1) * 6.15 (Current World Amulet x1, Beads x100) 2. Oumagatoki New Incident - Kiou Boss Designer perspective: * Each onmyouji has chance of finding a kiou boss during current world Oumagatoki, defeating them gives chance of getting their shards, random shikigami shards, and a lot of gold; Kiou boss is considered to be small-scale gathering boss, so can gather friends, ryou members, and nearby people in the current server to challenge together * Ever since Oumagatoki came online, lots of popularity and feedback was received * Problems of instant crashes in some makes of phones are greatly optimised. In the near future, small adjustments will be made that those in far off areas can have the problem of "it's hard to challenge the boss" resolved * Further, new incidents and more variety of bosses are in intensive development * To guarantee a good gaming experience, in consideration of the pressure on the servers, a small amount of kiou bosses will be available to fight, later on more will be released according to the situation of the servers 3. Improved Arena and Coop Arena summary interface, adding more information about the lineup of both sides, so that each onmyouji can understand the situation better after battle Designer perspective: the current Arena interface is too simple and lacks some useful information, so we made some improvements. 4. Whenever each rarity (SSR/SR/R) of shikigami is completely collected, there will be a corresponding notice, this achievement can be shared to WeChat/Weibo, the initial share will reward 50 beads; Designer perspective: Onmyoji has a heavy element of collection, and collecting shikigami is something rich in achievement, we want more people to share this happiness and European aura with their friends, so we added a stimulus and reward. 5. Improved when setting battle lineup, the markings on shikigami cards, adding in Soul information, so that it's easier for the onmyouji to determine whether if each shikigami has Soul equipped; Designer perspective: We often have situations where shikigami Soul equipment must be repeatedly checked, to improve this we've added this small feature in hopes that it will benefit everyone. 6. Newly added Guild Combination feature; * Only guild leader has privilege to do this * Small ryou can apply to join bigger ryou; bigger ryou can also invite smaller ryou Designer perspective: We hope that big ryou can get stronger, and reduce the number of inactive smaller ryou, later on Guild group battles will continue to be designed, also some mechanisms will be improved so that the more people participate, the greter the rewards, a mode where it's coop and everyone wins. 7. Card flipping mode Arena improvements; * Card flipping interface obscures chat * Commonly used shikigami takes priority * Onmyouji models are made slightly larger Designer perspective: Card flipping mode Arena is to give a fairer Arena environment, but at the same time we don't want to cost to be slowing down Arena tempo, later on more improvements to controls' tempo will be made. 8. Improved 10 roll experience; * Raised 10 roll environment loading speed * Supports POV change, improving filter, and POV change is more natural Designer perspective: The 10 roll is supposed to give players a smoother experience, later on we'll collect player feedback to improve the 10 roll experience. 9. Soul Box Soul no longer announced on system channel; Designer perspective: We hope that the world channel will provide a clean chatting environment, so will reduce other system announcements as much as possible. 10. Shikigami design contest "Hundred Poses of Flying Demons" Final Voting Event; Event duration: 2017.6.10 10:00~6.16 23:59 Event description: When players participate in explroation, awakening, Youki Fuuin and Soul instances, there is chance to drop vote tickets. They can be used on the page to vote for your favourite shikigami design. Every vote gives random rewards. 11. New edition of "Fanwork Area" will come online on 6.12, in preparation the courtyard lantern's "Fanwork Pieces" will be changed to "Fanwork Area", and before coming online the page will be undergoing renovations and cannot be visited; Designer perspective: We hope to provide a better fanwork creation platform, so excellent pieces get better displayed. 12. Improved voice chat controls, typed messages and voiced messages can be swithed between, and when switched to voiced messages, press "Press to Message" button to send to chat channel; Designer perspective: We want communication to be more convenient, and are open to more suggestions. Experience Improvements ' # Shop gold resources have improved delivery; # Optimised Mud Spider battle interface to reduce instant crashes; 'Problem Fixes' # Fixed the Ame Onna instance where Enma's buns will overlap with Jikigaeru; # Reorganized method of obtainment about shikigami, changing and updating some information; # Fixed when it's the player's Aoandon/Youkinshi/Yaobikuni's time to move, but no matter if it's auto/manual mode, the turn will be skipped; # Fixed Oumagatoki typo for Ryoumenbotoke answer; # Fixed the overly high position of Ebisu's Koi Flag health bar display; # Fixed possibly wrong indication of completion progress for a AR bounty mission shared with friend; # Fixed how if Higanbana dies on one turn, the next turn the flower sea would still show; |-| 01/06 = Important Updates 1. Skin Shop Refresh * New Kurodouji skin "Fire Koi of Black" worth 150 skin tickets; * New Shirodouji skin "Water Pattern of Azure" worth 150 skin tickets; * New Kappa skin "Summer of the Fisher Boy" (non-special edition) worth 120 skin tickets; 2. New Story Availability * Chapter 23 "The Sleeping Puppeteer" is now available, pass chapter 22 and reach level 43 to challenge. Clearing it unlocks the corresponding exploration stage; 3. Candies are the Most Beloved Gift for Children - Children's Day Event * Event duration: 6.1 after maintenance - 6.14 23:59 * During event, participate in explorations, Soul, and awakening levels for chance to drop candies (max of 10 per day); * Gift the candies to shikigami for random prize from shikigami's treasure box * Each shikigami likes different candies, giving candy to shikigami that likes it gives better rewards; 4. Fortune, Drop Rate Up Event * Event duration: 6.1 after maintenance - 6.3 23:59 * During event, exploration, awakening, and Soul instances have chance to drop gold, experience, Soul, and awakening material drop rate up buffs; 5. New IAPs * June Fortune Bag, available: 6.1 after maintenance - 6.30, containing: 1 Nighttime Rain avatar frame, and daily 20 beads, 1 red daruma, experience and gold +15%; * Special price Soul Gift Box, available: 6.1 after maintenance, limit of 20 per week, can purchase 1 6-star set slot Soul of selected Soul set. 6. Oumagatoki new incident: Current World Kiou, everyone has a chance of finding Kiou during Oumagatoki, defeating it rewards corresponding shards and large amounts of gold. Experience Improvements ' # Realm of Gathering training mode now has spectator functionality, each battle supports 10 spectators simultaneously; # Close friend daily assist rewards now distributed through mail; # Yao Bikuni "Purify" skill mechanism adjusted, will no longer purify shikigami without any debuffs; # Improved recorder function for Coop Arena, will preserve recent 10 battles, and added option to befriend opponent; # Improved requirements for Heian Hundred Monogatari, close friends in stage 2 of relationship can share unlock privileges; # Raised Arena spectator limit, now supports 10 views; # Support for devices without gyroscopes to successfully do "Current World Bounty" and "Oumagatoki" exploration discoveries: when pausing for a while, target will automatically appear in field of view. # Slightly raised Rare Dirt Spider health, so that everyone has more time to attack. 'Problem Fixes # Fixed when someone has multiple shikigami with Hamaguri Soul, shield effect not being visible; # Changed abnormal display of effect accuracy in skill description of Seimei's "Kototama: Bind" skill in battle; # Fixed Courtyard's jizou buddha time display errors for event announcements; # Fixed abnormal display when entering book of shikigami with no shikigami; # Fixed Shikigami Delegation on unstable internet connection, failing to refresh window when delegation is succesful; # Fixed Bounty Seal interface abnormal display of countdown timer when approaching 0; # Fixed shikigami with Teikon under life continuation status having models disappear after triggering Teikon and dying; # Fixed Shrine shikigami sharing to Weibo/WeChat where tapping button multiple times attaches multiple photos; # Fixed Arena's decreased healing amount stacking where there's chance for shikigami to heal for 1 health; # Fixed Guild shop where buying product for multiple times results in display error; # Fixed Rare Dirt Spider abnormal skill behaviour with immunity to life % damage. # Fixed Hotarugusa skin "Come Fortune, Come Treasure" display errors in motion; # Fixed shikigami delegation wrongful spelling of Hotarugusa's name; # Fixed Guild shop and rankings right bottom corner icon display errors.